


ᴇᴄʟɪᴘsᴇ

by tinkaan



Series: ʟᴜɴᴀʀ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ, sᴏʟᴀʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkaan/pseuds/tinkaan
Summary: Tinker opens the door on a rainy night to find a soaked Runaan standing there with a small Rayla wrapped up in the cape of his uniform to shield her from the cold rain.





	ᴇᴄʟɪᴘsᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short drabble to get myself going after some writer's block. Follow me on twitter @runaanlovebot to get constant tinkaan love 24/7.

☾ ❝ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍʏ sᴛᴀʀ  
ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴋʏ  
ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʜɪᴅᴇ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀɴᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛ  
ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴛᴜʀɴ ᴊᴇᴛ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴏᴡ ᴏғғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪɢʜᴛ❞ — ☼

     It isn't out of the ordinary for Runaan to show up at Tinker's door, in fact it's such a common occurrence that the other Moonshadow elves under Runaan's command have taken to teasing him about just how much time he spends at the Sunfire elf's small cabin. It's made clear to Tinker as soon as he opens the door though, and sees a flushed Rayla cradled in Runaan's arms, that this isn't an ordinary night. "What's going on?" Tinker asks, stepping aside to let the two Moonshadow elves inside. Rayla cracks her eyes open when she hears Tinker's voice and he can see that she's been crying, her eyes red and puffy as she glances at him before burying her face back against Runaan's shoulder.

     Runaan looks back at Tinker as he steps through the threshold into the cabin, his expression pained. “We can’t… Not in front of her,” he says, unconsciously tightening his hold on Rayla, though not enough to make her uncomfortable. “She can rest in the bedroom,” Tinker responds understandingly, nodding his head in the direction of his room. The Moonshadow elf gives him a small nod in return before making his way to the bedroom, Tinker moving to watch from the two from the doorway. A small smile lifts the corners of his mouth as he watches Rayla struggle to stay attached to Runaan before yielding after a couple seconds, allowing him to tuck the blanket around her. The elder elf steps away after giving Rayla a couple soft-spoken words to sooth her, turning to follow Tinker out of the bedroom.

     Runaan lets out a heavy sigh as he softly closes the bedroom door behind them, not saying a word as he turns to wrap his arms around Tinker’s middle, the Sunfire elf accepting the embrace by winding his own arms around Runaan’s waist. He doesn’t push Runaan to speak, just stands there and holds him in his arms as Runaan presses his forehead into his shoulder, taking deep breaths to steady himself. “They didn’t come back,” Runaan says quietly after a couple minutes, his grip on Tinker tightening a fraction. “I promised him I would take care of her if anything ever happened, but… I never thought something would actually happen, Tink. I- I don’t know how to raise a child and she’s already lost her parents, I… I don’t want to hurt her too.” Tink feels his heart break for Runaan as he listens to him speak. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say to someone who just lost not one, but two of his closest friends and now has the responsibility of a child weighing on his mind, but he knows he has to try.

     “Hey…” Tinker says softly, pulling back from the embrace to make Runaan look at him. “You’re not going to do something wrong, that little girl adores you,” he begins, lifting a hand to cup Runaan’s jaw. “And you also have me. We can do this together, okay? I promise with somebody like you raising her that girl is going to be an elf her mother and father would be proud of.” Runaan eyes search Tinker’s face and he doesn’t respond for a moment but the tension in his shoulders melts just a fraction as the Sunfire elf pulls him back into a comforting embrace. “She’s going to be a handful,” he says, forcing a small snort from Tinker.


End file.
